


Nymphomania

by bettylaflame



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Audible Exclusive, Begging, Competition, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Dark, Desperation, F/M, FFDom, Fsub, Monster Girls, Multi, Post coitus insertion, Rape, Snuff, Throuple, Vore, blowjob, face riding, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame
Summary: Three nymphs compete for your cum.
Kudos: 2





	Nymphomania

[FFF4M] Nymphomania [Snuff] [Vore] [Desperation] [Begging] [Competition] [FFDom] [FSub] [Rape] [Dark] [Cum eating] [Cum Play] [Throuple] [Blowjob] [Handjob] [Post coitus insertion] [Face riding] [Audible Exclusive]

This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by an adult. All characters depicted are 18+. It is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/bettylaflame. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community solely on reddit, only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to: production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.

Three Nymphs:

Elm - Self-important, eldest

Oak - carefree, dreamer

Juniper - eager, youngest

\--

[suggested SFX]

(audio cues)

\--

[ambient sounds of the forest]

[rustling of leaves]

Elm: Ahh, getting quite a bit of sunshine today, wouldn’t you say, Oak?

Oak: Indeed, Elm. My branches haven’t looked so nourished in quite a while. 

Juniper: (Scoff) I wouldn’t know.

Elm: (casually) Hush, Juniper.

Oak: It’s not our fault you’re doomed to forever remain in our shadow.

Juniper: I can’t help that I was planted this way!

Elm: (Shushing and then sigh) Can you believe how long it’s been?

Oak: Oh I know what you mean. 

Juniper: I don’t!

Elm: (dismissively) Hush, Juniper.

Oak: I’d take anyone at this point. Man or mortal.

Juniper: Oh you mean sex. 

Elm: Don’t be so crude! 

Oak: You still haven’t lain with anyone, have you, little bush?   


Juniper: I told you not to call me that!

Elm: Has it really been that long since anyone’s come along?

Oak: Since she was at least a sprout.

Juniper: I’m right here. 

Elm: I remember when we could be choosy. I swore I’d only lay with the best and the brightest, no satyrs with lust brimming in their eyes. 

Oak: Oh the satyrs, where have they gone? What I wouldn’t give to be mounted, their hairy bodies colliding with mine. 

Juniper: Ew, that sounds gross.

Elm: (suddenly) Hush, Juniper! Did you two hear that?

Oak: What?

Juniper: No.

Elm: I definitely heard something… the leaves underfoot disturbed.

Oak: A stag, no doubt.

Juniper: I’ll go look.

Elm: (sigh) Were we ever that young, Oak?   
  
Oak: I can’t remember, in truth. It’s been so long. 

Elm: We must’ve been and then some. 

Oak: Truly not since that horrible storm, when Sycamore was struck by lightning. 

Juniper: Elm! Oak! It’s a man!

Elm: What?

Oak: Surely you jest, we are not in the mood for your childish games.

Juniper: I wouldn’t lie about a mortal entering our woods.

Elm: Show us then.

Oak: Yes, produce this man.

Juniper: Yes, come look.

[optional SFX footsteps through leaves]

Elm: Oh my!

Oak: Gods above and below!

Juniper: (triumphantly) See? I told you!

Oak: Shush! He’ll hear you. 

Juniper: Elm, where are you going?

Elm: (to the listener, shyly) Hello. You needn’t be frightened. Not with me. Clothes? I have no need for them. My skin is much thicker than yours. 

Oak: What is she doing?

Juniper: Isn’t it obvious, she’s seducing the human.

Elm: And my breasts, malleable and yet firm. Come, feel it. My cheek, my neck, place your palm on my chest. Place your lips on mine.

(Juniper begins kissing the listener)

Oak: I can’t believe it! She had the last one.

Juniper: Wasn’t that a decade ago?

Oak: (aggravated) Hush, Juniper!

Elm: (clearly into it) Oh human, your hands all over me, your lips on my neck. I really shouldn’t. Please, stop-- don’t-- oh gods, you feel so good.

Oak: (clearing her throat) What have you got here, Elm?

Elm: Ah, Oak, we were just leaving.

Oak: Oh come now, surely we can come to some arrangement. You’re very big aren’t you, human? Such *strong* arms and back. And so slick with sweat. 

Elm: Give me your mouth, human. Pay her no mind.

Juniper: Wait, wait, wait. Human! You would really choose two sullied nymphs to me?

Elm: Hush, Juniper!

Oak: Why you little--

Juniper: I have not been taken by any man, mortal or not. I lay myself at your feet, human. Ready for you. 

Elm: Surely he would want someone with experience. 

Oak: At least we would know *how* to please him.

Juniper: I’m sure I could--

Elm: And there isn’t any reason why the two of us couldn’t share in the pleasure.

Oak: Oh yes, I’m sure Elm.

Juniper: Then why not a third? 

Elm: Give me your mouth, human.

Oak: Your body feels so amazing.

Juniper: I want to feel your cock.

Elm: Not if I get there first. 

Oak: Or me.

(groans and moans of three people trying to give one handjob)

(make wet noises and moans as well as groans and mad sounds as if pulling each other away from the listener)

(All at the same time improv some sex, moan and say things to the effect of:)

You feel so good.

Turn over this way. 

No this way. 

Fuck give me your mouth.

Oh your hands, yes.

Touch me there.

You’ve had him enough, it’s my turn.

I haven’t had him at all. Give it to me. 

Elm: Get out of my way, I’m trying to give him the pleasure he deserves. Look me in the eyes, human. 

Oak: Then you should’ve known better than to use your old tricks. Spread your legs, human. I want to taste your delicious ass.

(Oak begins to eat the listener’s ass.)

Juniper: That’s not fair! You’re both hogging him to yourselves. Move your hands, Elm. I want a taste before you ruin him.

(Juniper begins giving the listener a blowjob.)

Elm: Kiss me.

(kissing, eating ass, and blowjob sounds for a bit)

Elm: Are you getting close, human?

Oak: Quick, push him down. 

[optional sound of pushing down]

Juniper: I’ll get it, I’ll get his seed from him.

Elm: Don’t you dare, it’s for me.

Oak: The both of you are so greedy!

(Bicker about who gets to make him come.)

Juniper: The two of you get to have everything and I, nothing.

Elm: Hush, Juniper, this doesn’t concern you.

Oak: Know your betters, little bush. 

Juniper: Stop calling me that!

Elm: Look at him, he’s moaning so loudly

Oak: He must be close, get out of my way!

Juniper: Ow, you didn’t have to push.

Elm: Come for me human.

Oak: Come for *me* human.

Juniper: Come, come, come. 

Elm: You know you want to give it to me.

Oak: No! Me!

Juniper: Yum, I can’t wait to taste, come, come, come. 

(Become more and more frantic and insistent, until finally he does come)

Elm: Oh, human!

Oak: There’s so much of it. 

Juniper: Let me get as much as I can. 

Elm: Get out of my way. (insert dick here) That feels so good.

Oak: That’s no fair, get off of him.

Juniper: So much cum on his stomach and chest, it’s all over.

Elm: Grovel just as the little one does, Oak. Whatever he has left will be for me!

Oak: He is groaning in pain, you’re hurting him!

Juniper: And the skin, it’s so soft and sweet with sweat. 

Elm: Those are groans of pleasure. His mouth could have other uses, though Oak if you’re so set on being pleased.

Oak: (gasp as Oak sits on the listener’s face) Use your tongue on me human, please, please.

Juniper: So tasty.

Elm: Oh fuck he’s so deep inside me, still so hard after coming. I will make you come again human. 

Oak: Just leave your tongue out and I’ll ride it. Yes, just like that.

Juniper: Just a taste, wouldn’t hurt.

Elm: He’s screaming, ease off him, Oak.

Oak: No, you, Elm!

Juniper: (munching noises)

Elm: Fuck, fuck, make sure he can breath!

Oak: Fuck, I’m so close, I’m so close. 

(More and more frantic and panicked fucking and licking and sucking and moaning)

Elm: I’m so close, I’m right there.

Oak: Me too, me too.

Juniper: Oh god, I love it so much.

(as you reach orgasm, say whatever comes naturally) 

Elm: Gods above that was good.

Oak: Yes it was.

Juniper: (as if eating) Mmm he tastes so *good*!

Elm: What are you doing, Juniper, he is not a snack.

Oak: I don’t think he’s breathing anymore. 

Juniper: Doesn’t seem like it. 

Elm: (enraged) It was your fault, you little whore. Ruining the one chance we had to get what we needed.

Oak: Me? I’m not the one with blood all over her face!

Juniper: You should really try this.

Elm: Rigor mortis will set in soon, perhaps he can still be of use. Give him to me.

Oak: No! Give him to me!

Juniper: Hey! I was eating that!

(Bicker over who gets to have him)

Elm: Let go!

Oak: You let go!

Juniper: Both of you let go!

Elm: You always ruin everything!

Oak: What’s your loss is my gain!

Juniper: Give! Give! Give!

[Bickering as the sound of his flesh tearing apart]

Elm: Oh now look what you did! You’ve ripped him to pieces!

Oak: If you had just let go!

Juniper: Yum yum (sound of eating)

Elm: You’ve always had to have everything that was mine, from day one. Sycamore--

Oak: Sycamore is dead! Taken from us by Zeus himself! 

Juniper: Shut up! Both of you! I can’t take it anymore! You two bicker and bicker and I’m just left here, ignored. I just need this piece and I’m leaving! Good-bye.

(Juniper runs off)

Elm: (scoff) At least someone got what she wanted.

Oak: Maybe some parts of him would work for us as well! Quick, which part has his cock do you think? Look here’s his heart, I know you like that.

Elm: Forget it, Oak. Let’s just go home.

[Fade out to sound of the forest]


End file.
